Who Knew
by percabeth-rules1110
Summary: Connor and Abby go to the carnival, but both have a secret...Set to P!nk's 'Who knew'. I don't own and there will be an epilogue. T for language and well, you'll find out. Please R&R. Rewritten
1. Chapter 1

"Come on!" Abby exclaimed as she dragged a somewhat reluctant, yet bemused Connor along by the hand. Connor chuckled when he saw his girlfriend's goal of the teacups and dug in his pocket while walking and retrieved a wad of tickets. When they stopped at the entrance, Connor counted out ten tickets and handed them to a surly teenager who read them the rules in a quick monotone before letting them on.

They sat in a baby blue cup with a Disney's princess on the side.

"Maybe you should hold on. This is a very, VERY scary ride." Connor told Abby. She looked at him like he had just said 'Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows.'

"It is possible that you have an irrational fear of this particular ride because your step dad chucked you out of once to snog me mum...I mean, your mum."

"Did your step dad.." Abby started.

"I don't recall saying anything about Allen." Connor interrupted. Just then the ride started and Connor yelped. Abby smiled, wrapped her arms around him, and snuggled into his chest. She felt him relax immediately at her touch.

When the ride had stopped, Connor let out a huge sigh of relief the second his trainers hit the ground. Abby took his hand in hers and they walked around for a few minuets before Connor spotted his favorite Carnival game.

"Skee ball!" He exclaimed, looking at Abby in excitement.

"Only if you give me a piggy back ride." She told him. He grinned as wide as he could and bent down so she could climb on his back. She did so quickly and Connor set off running. He slipped on a wet piece of grass and they both went crashing down, somehow twisting so Abby landed with her back on the ground and Connor on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her with such a passionate kiss, she was sure she was melting.

He pulled away and helped her up. He suddenly shook his arm violently and she looked up at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a arm spasm." He was sweating and when he looked down at her, his pupils were dilated and eyes were watery. She made a mental note to take him to the doctor as he had been having trouble sleeping as of late and hadn't eaten anything since they got to the Carnival over twelve hours ago.

She'd seen him like this once before, but he'd stopped. She made absolute sure of that, but she shook this off. Her second priority was to trust Connor, her first was to tell him. That's why she'd asked Matt for the day off, why she'd made Connor come to the Carnival.

They made it to the Skee ball and Connor payed for twenty balls. They took seats and began to play. They both cheered loudly when either one of them got a point. When Abby rolled the last ball and made it into the hundred hole, Connor didn't cheer. She looked around and saw Connor retreating in the now dark Carnival. She stood and chased after him.

Abby found him behind a dumpster with his head resting on the over sized trashcan, a medical tourniquet wrapped around his arm and a needle by his side. A tear rolled down her face as she rushed to his side and dropped to her knees beside him. Connor opened his eyes a fraction and saw her sitting next to him.

"Damn," He whispered. She reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"I think I took to much." He muttered, more to himself than anything.

"Why'd you start again?" Abby asked with a whimper.

"Three months ago, when Jason came to visit, he forced me. Well, peer pressure. I told him you'd kill me, but he wouldn't listen..or take no for an answer." Abby nodded, remembering Connor's immature friend who had slept on their couch, ate all their food, and invited almost 70 people over before she'd had enough and forced him to leave.

"I'm going to call the paramedics now Conn, then I'm going to leave." Her voice almost cracked on the last word. "You call me from the hospital. I've got to tell you something. I was going to when we got home, but that isn't going to happen. I will see you later." She told him. She kissed him quickly, called the emergency services, then left.

Connor opened his eyes again when he heard sirens. He knew it was too late. His breathing was much to labored and heartbeat much to slow. He could almost feel himself slipping. He wondered what Abby wanted to tell him, but he knew. He was a genius after all. She had been talking about children a lot in the past four days, they had ridden all the kiddy rides, and Abby had taken to brushing her abdomen. He just wanted to be alive to see it happen, to see his son or daughter be born, grow, get married, have their own kids.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N this lovely epolouge is dedicated to Binnie-Bunny who is ever so kind and reviews to my every story. Thank you.**

**THREE YEARS LATER**

_"Abby, it has been five months. Your killing me!" Connor exclaimed as they walked together down an ARC hallway._

_"You have to deal with it until the doctor calls me and tells me your clean," Abby replied as she continued trotting down the hall. Connor whimpered. "This is a punishment Connor,"_

_"Fine." Connor grumbled. Abby's phone suddenly rang and she stopped in her tracks._

_"Hello...Yes...Hi Doctor Howser...yes...alright...okay...thank you doctor." She said with long intervals in between each word as the doctor spoke to her. "So," Abby started, turning to face Connor."That was the doctor. He said..." Her speech was cut off by Connor's lips. He pushed her against the wall and began fumbling with his belt._

Abby shot out of bed, practically crying from her dream. She looked at her alarm clock. 10:30. Thank god Matt gave her today off . She thought back to exactly three years ago at that carnival. Abby hated carnivals now, especially skee ball.

Abby stood and got ready for the day, making sure she folded her pajamas, which consisted of Connor's yellow hoodie and boxers, on the bed carefully.

She then went and had her breakfast, just a quick bowl of cereal, before stepping into her son's room. A chubby two year old slept in a green cot below a window. A man slept in the corner on a rocking chair.

"Connor, wake up." Abby whispered while attempting to wake up one with out waking the other. The man awoke and Abby sighed.

"Sorry,"

"S'alright." Matt said quietly. He had arrived late the previous night and accidently passed out in the nursery. He stood, thanked Abby, and left.

The chubby two year old promptly opened his chocolate brown eyes slowly and smiled a one dimpled grin at his mother. Little tufts of brown hair went in every direction. "Hungry?"

CJ nodded as Abby picked him up and walked to the kitchen, giving him a bowl of fruit to eat for breakfast. Abby walked back to CJ's room and grabbed a

"Want to wear Star Wars today?" Abby asked holding up a shirt with Jar-Jar Binks on it.

"Yep yep. " CJ agreed, having finished his bowl of fruit. Abby put clothes on him and took the empty bowl away.

"We can have some ice cream when we get back. Okay?"

"Yep yep." CJ nodded. "Da."

"Ready to go see him?"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Mama."

"What about me?"

"Mama's sad,"

"Well, when we go see Daddy, Mama won't be sad." CJ thought at this for a moment.

"Okay, with more fruits."

"When we get back." Abby replied, smiling. "Let's go see Daddy."

()()()()()()()()()()

The cold autumn air attacked Abby's face as she carried her son, the small carbon copy of Connor, into the quaint little yard. She approached the small marble slab and set CJ down, and changed the flowers on Connor's grave. He had died that night, he hadn't any chance and Abby had known that. She felt horrid pangs of guilt that she never told Connor he'd be a father. If she had done it earlier, he would have stopped for his child.

CJ sat right next to his father's grave.

"Hi Da," He told the stone softly. "I love you." He put one hand one the marble and a tear rolled down Abby's cheek. She sat right next to CJ and told it what had happened over the past month. CJ just played with the grass by his little feet.

"I will never hurt Mama like this." CJ suddenly said.

"What?"

"Mama's sad, I won't never hurt her like this."


End file.
